


encircle me

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has only been a few months since Erik changed his relationship with Charles, but that doesn't mean that everything between them is perfect. After a long day at work, Erik's mind needs a certain release, though he's having a hard time finding it.</p><p>Luckily for Erik, his Dominant will find work with him to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	encircle me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift to Ike, who does love sub!Erik and already loved [love that keeps me waiting.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1178872)

Erik relaxes as he welcomes the feel of the cushion beneath his knees and Charles’ hand carding through his hair, tugging and gripping when Charles wishes it so. Erik finds that helps to ease away some of the tension from his day, but that’s not the only way that Charles is helping. 

Only moments before, Erik had walked into their new apartment and heard _You’ll not say anything unless it’s in utter pleasure or pain._

Charles clearly knows Erik’s moods well enough to know that once control is taken away from him now - here - in their space, that will be what Erik needs to unwind. Erik loves that Charles knows him so well after only a few months together. Not just the telepathic relationship that they had for months, but their budding physical relationship that has shocked so many of Erik’s colleagues and opponents. It’s easy to pull himself out of his jacket, his tie and his shoes before he rests against the fine material at Charles’ feet and starts to unwind.

 _Stop thinking,_ Charles sends after Erik continues that train of thought, losing some of the slow blooming peace throughout his body. He complies, he almost always does, and lets himself relax into Charles’ care once again. Tries to forget the negotiations with all the diplomats. Tries to be what he knows he should be in this space with his Dominant and his lover.

Charles is lazily working Erik’s hair in his hands, every now and again dipping lower to knead at the knot in Erik’s neck. Erik stays as still as he can, and lets everything Charles is doing to him shift his center: no longer is he PM Lehnsherr, but he is Charles’ and Charles knows exactly what to do to work Erik into thinking of only Charles.

“Wonderful,” Charles says after another series of repeated messages to Erik’s scalp and neck. In time, Erik has found these small tender moments between them more fulfilling than what pain had brought him to Charles before, though he tries to keep that away from Charles right now.

 _You’re still thinking. Do I need to stop this and change our focus?_ Along with the question is a sharp mental sting against his ass - a telltale strike from Charles’ fictive hand - and Erik only shakes his head.

He thinks he’ll be better, though he knows that he cannot say those words aloud. The sting though is only a means to demonstrate Charles’ control, it also settles into Erik’s body and makes his libido stir.

“Hmmm,” is all Charles notes in response to Erik’s feelings of arousal and the slight rise at his fly. “Good boy,” follows later, and Erik pushes himself up a bit from his knees to get more of Charles’ touch.

 _That wasn’t so good, though,_ Charles adds. “You know what I said and what I mean.” Charles’ hand stops his careful ministrations and soon Erik feels Charles rise from the chair.

“You’ll sit here and think of what you’ve done and then I’ll decide if it’s a pain or pleasure today. Understood?”

Erik only nods, then slumps into a position that will hurt in more than an hour, but not until then.

For now, he waits.

-

As he thought, Erik’s knees start to hurt forty-five minutes after he put himself into position. Charles has yet to return and Erik finds himself starting to wonder if Charles will tonight. Was he so bad that Charles would leave him? And over something like this?

His mind keeps racing through what Charles might have done: leaving the apartment for good - a constant; exposing Erik’s proclivities to the world - possible if not probable.

 _I told you to stop thinking and this is what I come back to,_ Charles chides mentally before Erik can open his eyes and see his Dominant at the door. _You’ve put yourself through too much already so I think tonight is about pleasure._

Erik wants to shake his head, tell Charles that he’s not worth it. But he simply waits for Charles’ next command.

 _To the bedroom,_ Charles finally says and Erik comes off the cushion and walks towards their room, Charles’ hand at the small of Erik’s back.

-

In the bedroom, Erik stands at attention, waiting for Charles to follow and for Charles’ next cue. Half maddening as it is, Erik knows that this is what works best for him, even if everything else about his day is filled with too much structure and now seems like an extension of that.

 _Stop that,_ Charles says. Erik puts all thoughts of his days - thoughts of anything except Charles - out of his mind as he waits. He’ll be a good boy now and do as he’s told.

“Onto the bed, flat on your back and leave your clothes on,” Charles says aloud as he starts to remove his own clothes, tie first, then cufflinks, then belt. Erik admires what Charles is doing before he does as requested, taking nothing off and putting himself into the center of the bed with his legs and arms relaxed. Without any other instructions, Erik feels out for the small bits of metal on Charles’ clothes and notes each of them slowly pulling away from where Charles is standing. 

The belt clanks onto the floor before Erik can feel anything else and he starts to imagine what Charles is doing: there’s at least something else that’s metal on Charles’ person at all time. Today, however, there’s nothing after the cufflinks and the belt are gone and it makes Erik curious, even if he’s meant to forget everything else.

“You’re thinking too loudly still, but I’ll be sure that won’t happen in a few minutes. Be patient, and wait, dear,” Charles says, though now it sounds a bit muffled and far away.

Erik looks at the ceiling, counting the small beads of silver and iron that they have worked into it to help keep Erik relaxed on difficult days: metal that near helps to keep his mind focused when he’s been wrung out by work and when Charles can’t be as thorough in his work on Erik as they’d both like.

Instead of hearing Charles come to the bed, Erik feels a dip in the mattress before looking towards Charles’ naked figure at the foot of the bed.

“You’ll only talk in pleasure tonight. Understood?”

Erik nods, though now that Charles is near him and completely naked everything feels better. His mind is closer to being blank than he’s felt all day, thinking about what Charles is going to do to make Erik scream in pleasure.

Charles doesn’t talk as he starts to untie Erik’s shoes or remove the socks from his feet, and it feels right to have the room be nearly silent. There’s a grounding force in the lack of noise and how that means it’s just the two of them here. No one else.

The metal buckle at Erik’s waist starts to move next, Charles making an appreciative hum at what Erik had done this morning. The belt comes off quickly and so do the trousers with Charles’ deft hands. Underneath, Erik’s prick again starts to stir and rise in interest and Charles’ presence.

“You didn’t wear anything under your trousers today.” Erik can only nod slightly from where he is and leaves it at that. Mental conversations haven’t been allowed yet. At least in this room.

“I didn’t tell you do to that, did I?”

Erik only nods again, because Charles hadn’t said anything about it, but in their haste to get in one quick round this morning, Erik had been nearly late to work. There isn’t anything Erik could say about it now, only that the decision happened and he had been fine with it.

“I should have tried to distract you today to get a reaction,” Charles says, even as he pushes down Erik’s trousers to pull them off. Charles stops there and stares at Erik with such intention that he has to do something.

 _You could have. I’d rather have you in my head than listening to my meetings._ Erik knows that he’s broken at least one rule so far: Charles hasn’t given him permission to mentally talk yet, but he can’t be bothered to worry about it because knowing that Charles would have undone him in any of his meetings would have made the day go more smoothly. Maybe he wouldn’t even need this now.

“Oh dear, I knew you were stressed, but you know you can always ask me for what you want. Always.” As Charles finishes his statement, he slowly starts to ghost his fingers around Erik’s prick, still only half hard and always interested in Charles.

Slowly, painfully slow, Charles works around Erik’s groin: placing kisses to Erik’s inner thighs, drawing circles into them just after and then walking his fingers towards Erik’s half erect cock.

Now everything else has disappeared from Erik’s day: it’s only them in their room and it feels right.

He starts to feel his breath coming in hitches when Charles finally wraps one hand around Erik’s erection and starts to pull, slow as everything else, and just barely there. It’s nearly too little and too much at the same time; Erik’s body is attuned to what Charles does to him that it takes no time at all for Erik’s mind to focus on how good Charles makes him feel.

“Good. Wonderful,” Charles says quietly before he’s kissing at Erik’s hip flexors, his hand still lazily stroking Erik into full hardness.

It’s easy to feel himself start to submerge himself into all those feelings - Charles’s body milking out pleasure from him - and as Charles’ ministrations take him under, he feels his mouth open in an “oh”.

Charles feels amazing - is doing amazing work - Erik’s body moving and responding without his exact knowledge.

“Oh, is right,” comes Charles’ reply before starting to work a little harder and faster at Erik’s erection. Now the movement of Charles’ hand is just short of what he feels like he needs, but all his mind can supply is “more” in a breathy moan.

“Keep up, darling. You’re so good right now. Good for me. Because of me.”

At that, Erik feels himself start to fall towards the edge of his own pleasure, though surely this hasn’t gone on for too long. Charles’ other fingers start to twirl and twist into Erik’s hole making him let out another sound that he can’t describe right now.

“Yes. More of that,” Charles supplies, just as one of Charles’ fingers starts to slowly circle Erik’s hole, teasing and tempting in equal measure. There’s nothing cool to accompany the ministration; Charles working him without any lube.

Without knowing what else to do, Erik’s hips cant upwards of their own volition, trying to seek out more of what Charles is giving him while also trying to shy away from it - wanting more of Charles’ hand around his cock and less of Charles’ finger near his hole. This can’t last forever, he knows, even though Charles can - and has - kept him on the edge of his own release for hours and hours before.

“Fuck!” he says when he finally feels one of Charles’ fingers enter him, timed with a particularly hard pull. The intrusion isn’t unwelcome, but it’s still not what he expects given everything else so far. He’s forgotten everything that Charles has done before and that feels amazing.

“Yes, Erik, I’m going to fuck you soon. You want that, don’t you?”

“Mmm,” is all Erik finds his mouth forming at the question. The idea of being so well fucked right now feels absolutely right.

“You want me to fuck you with your shirt still on. So we’ll have to ruin your shirt after all those people saw you in it. ”

“Yes,” Erik all but moans. His mind is thinking of what they could do and how often they could go before they need to change their schedules.

“We’ll handle your morning schedule later, dear.” Clearly Erik’s thoughts on being fucked all night long are ones Charles wants to address aloud. “I want to take all the time I can with you.” 

They have both been too busy for something more than a quick fuck or blowjob, but now that Charles has said sex is in their immediate future, Erik craves for a night where they draw each other out and feel boneless come morning.

Charles pulls back a little once their plan has been agreed upon and Erik whines a bit at the lack of stimulation. “Hush, dear. It’s just for a minute. I won’t fuck you dry tonight. Not when this is all about your pleasure. You remember that’s how this started?”

Erik wants to answer, but all his body does is nod. For all his struggles this afternoon to settle himself into their home, he knows that this is what he craves.

“You know I’ll never deny what you need,” Charles says when he returns to the bed and starts to slowly work one finger back into Erik’s hole. “You denied yourself that for too long, dearest. Now, let’s take care of you.”

Charles’ single finger isn’t enough right now - not with his erection still hard and unattended. “More, Charles. Fuck. More.”

“Now, is that what you want?” Charles asks, just before a second finger joins the first and starts to open Erik wider. Erik wants so much more of that, because now that Charles has mentioned calling off his meetings, his body demands that everything else in his life fall away, leaving just he and Charles together.

“I just want,” Erik starts, before everything around him stops - in a way. The room seems to shift and change, leaving Erik’s mind only able to focus on Charles and their bed. No longer are there defined walls or their alarm clock, it’s just them.

“You want what?” Charles’ fingers are still working Erik over, sinking in and pulling out as they separate and come back together.

“I want you all night. Just you inside me.” He’s breathless at the idea of that. Of being so cared for and so attended to. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” is all Charles says before a third finger enters Erik.

-

Charles has been true to his word: they’ve done nothing but fuck all night. Erik’s releases are timed with Charles’ powers - hours and hours spent just on the edge of his own release as Charles languidly pushes into him before slamming into him in shorter intervals to bring them both over. 

All throughout, Erik can do nothing but say a litany of half-formed thoughts, “Fuck!”, “More,” “Harder”, and “Charles!” intermixed with moans and grunts. There is nothing for him to say but those things, because everything else has faded into that hazily quasi-nothing from hours ago. There’s no way for him to know how long he’s been at Charles’ mercy - and truth be told - he doesn’t want to know.

As if on some oddly time cue, Charles pulls out, but not away, and starts to rub his hands along Erik’s over-sensitive skin, the shirt he was wearing earlier long since pulled away. “You were wonderful. So good. Are you feeling better now?” is all Charles says as his hands go to work cooling Erik down without much work.

“Good,” is all Erik can manage right now, his voice barely above a whisper. He pushes himself closer to Charles, wiggling his ass against Charles’ body, even though he’s been used; he knows he’s chasing Charles’ touch and Charles’ presence, but he can’t stop himself.

“Perfect, then. Now, I’m going to go get us some towels and water.” Charles pulls away before Erik whimpers at the lack of contact.

“So soon?” He knows he’s pleading when he shouldn’t; he’s just been fucked for hours and Charles wants to take care of him. 

“Not if that’s how you’re feeling. We’ll stay a little longer like this. You were so good I can’t deny you this.”

Erik feels himself let out a contented sigh and finds one of Charles’ hands to bring them closer together. Staying like this feels perfect.

-

As he walks into his Parliamentary office - only three hours late - there’s a buzz around him that says he’s missed something important while he was finally sleeping.

“Emma, what the hell happened?” he barks when he finally sees someone in his senior staff.

“You and I are going to have to talk about your relationship with Xavier. He called - rightly so - to push back some appointments, but we couldn’t stop them from leaking that you weren’t there.”

She pauses and looks as if she’s thinking how best to phrase the next part. “Just spit it out. We clearly have some problem here.”

“The MP that you were meeting with has accused you of not taking your job seriously in favor of your relationship with Xavier.”

The statement is true - Erik knows it on some level to be so - but he won’t let the public think that in such an obvious way. That Erik is in a relationship with Charles is well known by now, but how it influences his job hasn’t been questioned yet.

“We’ll put out a statement that I was caught with a bug this morning and see if Charles will send out something similar.”

“So we’re lying about why you were late?” she asks.

“Well, yes. What I do with Charles is none of their business. And find me some time to talk to this MP. We’ll come to another arrangement if necessary.”

“Sounds good. But this time, Erik, don’t try to remove all the iron from his body. You can’t bully everyone when you’re being _looked after_.”

Erik wishes he could. Because since the news broke of he and Charles dating, everyone has assumed about the particulars.

“That’s why Charles will release a statement, too. His statement will be better than anything we could do.”

“Fine. You call him to explain. I don’t want a mental conversation twinged with what you actually did last night.”

Erik smirks and walks away into his office. He extends his mind just enough to tell Charles, _Damage control today. That meeting you cancelled raised a stink._

Even from Charles’ office, Erik can tell how annoyed he is by the news. _Sorry dear. Why don’t we save something like that - because I want to do that again - for one of your official vacations? What is your office saying today?_

_Some unnamed bug. Food poisoning might be best._

_Ah so everyone will think you spent the time throwing up rather than coming? Splendid._

_It’s better than the truth. Because no one wants to know that about me._ Erik tries to push some sort of chuckle into his reply.

_Of course. Now, dear, what other meetings do you have? Might I help you out during the day?_

_Nothing too pressing - unlike yesterday - and no, I’ll be fine. This right now helps._

_Then have a good day and I’ll see you at home._

The connection starts to fade, but not before Charles sends two mental pinches to Erik’s ass.

That’s certainly something he’ll remember the rest of today.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "The Con" by Tegan and Sara. Thanks to **kageillusionz** and **ang3lsh1** for the quick beta.
> 
> There is also a Vietnamese translation of this story available [here](http://loveforalls.blogspot.com/2014/11/encircle-me-erik-x-charles.html).


End file.
